As electronic communications have evolved, communications devices have become more mobile. The utilization of one or more wireless protocols has facilitated this evolution of wireless communication. However, while the mobility of wireless devices has been a draw for many users, a wireless power source can be a limiting factor in use of such devices. As many wireless devices utilize wireless power sources, such as batteries, that can only store a limited amount of energy, power conservation techniques are desired for many of these devices.